Music of the Heart
by YourLoveIsNeverForgotten
Summary: Mikan, a crushed little girl longing to know why she was never good enough for anyone. Who lost everything she ever had. Wishing she knew and knowing she had no answers. But in the end, will she find what she is looking for? NxM Music School, Alices, ect.
1. The molment she always needed

Hello there. Thank you for reading. Just clearing a few things first:

This is the real Music of the Heart, I have redone it because the other one was just plain confusing, wierd and horrible.

I do not own any of the characters, or Gauken Alice nor can I ever have a dream of becoming a writer.

So Thank you for even skimming through this rambling. There will be more at the bottom. ;]

* * *

**Chapter One**

There was once a song I found solace in. Where my heart would calm down and I would feel content and happy. My mother used to sing it to me when I felt sad or lonley. She would hug me and hold me close. She would sing it softly in my ear and I would forget all of my troubles.

There once was a song that gave me love and joy. But the song only gave me those feelings when she sung them to me. Those feelings are gone now. All that is left is when I sing it to myself, but it dosen't have the same effect anymore.

I closed my eyes and a memory flashed:

_"Mikan, baby are you alright?" _

_"Mamma, why does everyone hate me? Did I do something to them?" _

_"No sweetie. Your just special." _

_And then she sang her song to me and my tears slowed. _

_She sang,_

_"Come stop your cryin'  
and we'll be alright Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
I will protect from all around you, I will be here dont you cry.  
For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,  
This bond between us cant be broken,  
I will be here dont you cry_

_'Cos you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart, No matter what they say, You'll be here in my heart,  
Always._

_Why can't they understand the way we feel,  
They just don't trust what they cant explain.  
How know your different Deep inside us, where not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on now and forever more._

_Don't listen to them, 'cos what do they know.(what do they know)  
We need each other, to have to hold.  
They'll see in time, I know._

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong (you godda be strong)  
I may not be with you, but you got to hold on.  
They'll see in time, I know._

_That your there together 'cos_

_You'll be in my heart,  
Believe me, You'll be in my heart.  
I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more.  
Ooh you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there)  
Always_

_Always I'll be with you,  
I'll be there for you always Always and always.  
Just look over your shoulder I'll be there always."_

And then just as soon as the memory appeared, it was gone. In that instant I knew my decision, I got out the suitcase and packed everything I had. My guitar and violin as well.

I walked out of my room, turned of the light and said a final good-bye. I said good-bye to all of the memories the good and the bad.

I walked down the stairs to be met with a tall blonde male, I gave him a short nod and he took my bags.

"Mikan. How long were you living alone for?" The man asked.

"A while." I answered softly.

"Mikan? Can you tell me how long a while is?" He asked again.

"Since she left." I whispered with tears in my eyes. The last time I saw her was two days before my 7th birthday. I am now 14.

"Mikan! Please let me know." He asked again, this time frustrated. I flinched.

"8." I answered.

"MIKAN! 8 What?" He yelled.

"Years." I yelled back tears rolling down my cheeks.

He pulled me into a hug. No words expressing his emotions.

"Sorry." He apologized after a minute. I nodded and walked to the black car parked in the front. I got in and waited, it was the molment I had dreaded yet looked foward to. I was going to a music school, It's called Gauken Alice.

People there have to have talent, but they also have to have a thing called an alice. An alice was almost like a super-power, only people didn't think people with alice's were super-hero's at all. Just freaks and horrors to thier perfect society. -Note my sarcasm. I looked through the window to watch all of my life go by. The memory of my mother lingered in this town and I don't know how long I could take it anymore than I already had.

I had hope through out the years that my mother would come back, so I stayed. Where she knew she could find me. But as the years went by the hope dimmed till all that was left was an imaginary thread. By then I had come to terms, and so I took an imaginary pair of sissors and crushed my own hope to pieces.

What was the point anyway huh? I was just a freak, for God's sake my mother didn't want anything to do with me.

"Narumi? Did you know her?" I asked the man driving.

"Who?"

"My mother." I said.

"Yes. She was a very kind and talented woman. She cared for you a lot." He replied.

I shook my head.

"She didn't though."

"Huh?"

"Care, for me." I said. If she really did care, why did she leave her daughter days before her birthday without so much of a word, or hug, or note. She just packed up and left. How could she, I was a monster, I had powers that she was scared of right? That was the reason she left and I had come to terms with it.

"She really did though. Ah! Look we have arrived." He said joyfully looking out the window toward the school that would now also be my home.

This would be the start of a wonderful thing, no? No. I was here for answers so I could move on and forget all of my pain. The pain that only I knew, only I felt.

Oh and did I forget to mention? I might also be dying.

* * *

Hello there again old chum. :P

Well that was my attempt of doing this over and hopefully better.

I was never really good at updating, so all of my stories died. And I will probably never continue them. So if you happen to read one of them (OTHER THAN THIS ONE!!!) You can assure yourself that I have advanced in my skill at writing. At least I hope so.

If you happen to like one of my other stories tell me and I might continue it, although I highly doubt it.

Oh yeah, and through out this story, someone is proofreading it and revising it. She is not a Beta, but to me on this story she is very similar to one. (Close friend.)

Credit to her: TheDarkestNightmare

Well, cheerio old friend,

Kat. (Or Angel as I used to call my self. And then I realized. I am deff not an angel. OR anywhere close to one.)


	2. What would you do if you saw me now?

The people who reviewed light up my day and I appreciate them a lot. So if you didnt review. Blah your a..a...a MURF! (Ha word made up out of thin air.) Ill dedicate this chapter, (and ego boost) to the following people:

TKCreme (Who WAS the first to review the story.)

Also the people who liked my story enough to alert it or favorite it.

* * *

**Chapter 2 of Music of the Heart**.

So, when I first walked into the building, I had the right to be startled and scared right? Expecially when a boy was playing with fire and the apparent secretary was just staring at him with hopeful eyes.

My eyebrows crinckled and I looked back at Narumi, who was scowling at the boy on the couch. Why was there a couch here anyway? I thought this was an office not a lounge.

I did little to hide my discontentment. Apparently it came as a comfort for the other three in the room.

I looked around to make sure that all exits were clear and looked for where the camera's were placed. The horrible thing was that there were only two exits, and many, many more camera's.

The boy's fire died out and he was staring at Narumi intently, and as if a silent conversation went on. His head turned and looked directly at me. You could say it was very disturbing or uncomfortable. Pick your choice. Both, that was my answer too.

----

The boy stared at Mikan intently, he looked back up to Narumi and a silent understanding went through them. This was the new girl, huh? He thought.

A door slammed open and both Mikan and the boy flinched.

"Natsume! In my office! NOW." The billowy man hollered.

The boy, Natsume tsk-ed and got up, made way to the man at a slowish pace just to get on his nerves. Natsume smirked and then, he dissapeared.

----

Into the office of course.

----

Mikan walked foward to the front desk and asked the woman sitting if she could ask a few questions to get settled here.

The secratary nodded so Mikan began.

"How long are the school years?" She asked.

"School starts in September and ends in June." She replied.

" What time are classes and what is the curfew?"

" Classes start at 8 and end at 2. The curfew, depending on the dorm you stay in, is roughly 11." The secratary replied easily.

Mikan smiled and thanked the woman. She then walked over to a chair close to an exit. Just to make sure everything was fine and there was nothing to worry about.

A few minutes went by while Mikan waited for her class times and her dorm arrangements to be faxed through.

Soon enough she heard the fax machine start printing out the documents. A small smile formed and she waited to be called.

"Honey your stuff has arrived." The woman called.

Mikan walked over to her and took the papers.

_Music Dorm_ those words printed on the paper, made Mikan grin.

_"Hey Hotaru. What would you say if you saw me now?"_


	3. Hotaru, I'm scared

Can't say I don't enjoy reviews. ;)

Thanks Amanda:)

This one is a bit of a rush job.

Please review and tell me what I have to work on and improve in this story. OR go back and change.

Loveeeee youuus.

**Chapter 3**

Mikan made her way outside her smile still intact, it was the best shes felt in months, maybe years. She walked down the path that lead to her dorm, in her mind a song was brewing, she had already mapped out the first verse corus and second verse.

She started singing to herself softly and stopped when she came across her building.

The building was 5 stories high, it held 50 dorm rooms all holding one person. So this was a very hard dorm to get in.

She walked into the building and walked over to the elevator, she pressed the up button and waited.

She looked around the lobby and noticed that there was no one around. Huh, kind of strange.

She turned around once she heard the ding of the elevator. She walked in and closed the doors. Once she reached her floor she quickly exited, and looked for her room. It was number A50. The last dorm room on the floor.

As she entered she couldn't help but notice a blur of raven hair. She looked back out but no one was there.

* * *

_Hey Hotaru, I'm scared. _

* * *

Mikan unpacked all of her belongings and placed them in her drawers. Her dorm room was bigger than she expected it to be. The walls were neutral colors and her bedroom part was painted a light shade of orange.

Orange was her favorite color. This room couldn't be better for her, it had a bathroom, an kitchen and a living room. Not including her bedroom.

For once, in a long while, the little girl was content, she could feel like herself and not be waiting, for once she felt like she belonged here. And the only thing she wished at that molment, was to be able to stay like that forever.

She looked in her almost empty bag comptemplating if she should take out the pictures or leave them there to rot. She pulled one out.

It was one of Mikan and her mother, they were at a playground and an 5 year old Mikan was on the swings while her mother was pushing her. They both had big smiles on, and they looked happy.

She wished she could go back to those times, where she wasn't alone and she had her mother there always by her side.

A tear rolled down her face as she whispered, "What did I do Mommy?"

* * *

_Hey Hotaru? When are you coming back? _

_Baka. I told you, a few months._

_Hey Hotaru? I'll miss you when your gone. _

_Baka. _

* * *

The next photo was of Mikan and an raven haired girl, they were both around the age of 12 and they were polar opposites.

Mikan had a huge grin on while the other girl showed no emotion what so ever, but if you looked closely there was a softness in her eyes.

That picture was taken the day before the girl left, she was supposed to come back in a month, but that month turned into 6 and then a year and there was no contact between them. Mikan didn't have any way to contact her best friend.

It broke Mikan's heart even more than it already was. She was all alone again and this time she really had no one.

Then one day while Hotaru was still gone she went out, she fainted and woke up in an hospital, where she was told the worst news she could ever hear.

The doctor that came in soon after she awoke told her she was dieing, and that she had been for a long time. Since she never had any treatment she had a very little chance of surviving.

The doctor said it was already in her file, it was recorded when she was six, a week before her birthday she was brought into the hospital by her mother for a check up and they told her mother about it.

Three days later her mother dissapeared, so little Mikan was left alone to celabrate her birthday waiting for her mommy to come home so they could celabrate together like they always did.

She knew her mommy hadn't been home for two days but she waited, and waited and waited.

"Mommy." She whispered. "It hurts." The little girl was in pain and no one was there to help her.

Mikan gasped and brought her self out of it. She threw the picture down and ran out of the dorm.

It was time for her class anyway, she had to report to the afternoon homeroom apparently. She ran as fast as she could and a teacher was waiting for her outside the classroom.

"Hello Mikan. Welcome. Come in and I'll introduce you." So Mikan did as told.

"Class, this is the new student Mikan Sakura. Introduce yourself dear." The teacher commanded.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, I am 14, I play the piano, guitar, and violin." She stated.

As she introduced herself a girl in the back of the room was starting to stand up. "Mikan." She breathed.

Mikan looked up and saw the girl. "H-Hotaru?" Mikan said.

Mikan ran down the aisle and hugged her. Hotaru hugged her back. "Hotaru, I was so scared. I was all alone." She whispered in her friends ear.

Hotaru just hugged Mikan tighter.

_Hey Hotaru? I'm glad I found you. _


End file.
